Why Me?
by HERSHEY'S LOVER
Summary: The day Shikamaru and Temari finally go on an actually date, but did it go good like all dates are? READ TO FIND OUT! DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!


**Not in Naruto story, but I wish it was.**

Why Me?

Shikamaru walked nervously to a hotel and headed toward a room. He let out a hugh sigh and knocked on the door, Garra answered the door and looked at him in a scary way.

Shikamaru made a scared face and asked nervously," um...is Temari here?" "You're late," said Temari who appeared behind Garra in an angry way with her hands on her lips. "What were you doing, sleeping as usually?" Asked Temari as she walked around Garra and stood in front of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked down angrily," no I was doing an errand." "Sure you were, I'll be back later Garra," said Temari as he closed the door.

"So...where we going?" Asked Temari as they were walking down a street. "A BBQ place my team likes to go to a lot," said Shikamaru.

"A place like that?! That's not a good romantic restaurant to eat at," said Temari as she crossed her arms on her chest. " I wasn't planning it to be romantic," said Shikamaru as he started to get angry. " Well..this is a date isn't it, or is it just one of your missions?" Asked Temari angrily. Shikamaru made a loud, mad groan and looked down.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant, sat down, and thought of what they wanted. "I really like chicken, do you?" Asked Temari. "I like beef better," said Shikamaru as he rested his chin on his hand. "I don't like beef that much," said Temari as she made a mad face at him. " Well, I don't like chicken that much," said Shikamaru as he looked away from her.

"I'M THE PERSON YOU ASKED ON A DATE, SHOULDN'T YOU GET WHAT I WANT!" Yelled Temari. "Then I guess I'm breaking the rules then," said Shikamaru, Temari got madder.

"May I take your order?" Asked the waitress. Shikamaru opened his mouth to say what he wanted, but was stopped when Temari closed his mouth with her hand and said," yes, we will like chicken, some noodles, and white rice please?" The waitress nodded her head and walked away.

Temari let go of Shikamaru's mouth and sat down with a smile. Shikamaru gave her an angry glare, she looked at him, "what are you staring at?" Asked Temari in an angry way. "An annoying girl trying to get all my nerves," "LOOKS WHO'S TALKING!"

Once the food arrived, Shikamaru started eating the rice without touching the chicken, "you know I can't eat all this chicken alone," said Temari. "Sure you can, you have the weight to do it," said Shikamaru. "WHAT WAS THAT!" "Nothing," said Shikamaru as he ate some rice.

"Here," said Temari as she grabbed a piece of chicken and moved it toward Shikamaru's mouth. He looked at her blushing face, blushed a little, and then looked at the chicken," I don't like chicken," said Shikamaru as he looked away and ate some rice. Temari got mad," MAYBE IF YOU TRIED IT, YOU'LL LIKE IT!" "No thanks," "YOU REALLY LIKE TO PISS ME OFF! DON'T YOU!" " You can say that," said Shikamaru as Temari got mad and threw the chicken at his face. The chicken fell down slowly off Shikamaru's face and landed on his lap. Temari laughed and pointed at him, "this is definitely the worse day of my life," thought Shikamaru.

* * *

"What boring place are we going now?" Asked Temari as they walked down a street. "Do you think everything is boring?" Asked Shikamaru in an annoyed way. "Everything that involves you, you always do boring stuff like SLEEP!" Said Temari, Shikamaru made a mad face and looked down.

Then he looked at Temari's face as she was looking ahead and blushed, he then looked at her hand swaying as she walked. He looked forward, still blushing, and slowly moved his hand and grabbed her hand, still looking forward as he did it. She made a surprised face and looked at his blushing face, she blushed too as they walked down the street holding hands.

They arrived to a common bridge everyone goes to and starred at the trees that had pink petals that flew in the wind. "They're beautiful," said Temari as she felt the wind and the petals on her face. Shikamaru looked at her as she closed her eyes and felt the wind, he looked forward and said," you're...beautiful."

She opened her eyes, turned quickly and looked at him with a blushing face. He turned and looked back at her with a blushing face too and smiles; she smiles back.

Since they got there, they've been holding hands, so Shikamaru slowly grabbed her other hand and held it tight. She blushed more and looked at him. He moved in slowly for a kiss, Temari did the same. "SHIKAMARU!" They suddenly broke away from each other, not finishing the kiss, still blushing.

"O Temari, you're here too?" Asked Naruto who suddenly came out of nowhere, seeing only Shikamaru's back because Temari was behind Shikamaru. They just stood there with a bright red face. "Why are you guys red? Are you guys sick or something?" Shikamaru gets mad," what do you want Naruto?"

"O nothing, I just saw you standing there so I came over to see what you're doing and..." He stops and looks at Temari,"what were you guys doing?" Asked Naruto in a suspicious way. Temari gets nervous, turns bright red, and turns around angrily," that's none of your business."

Naruto thinks to himself for a little bit and then he looks at them in an evil way, they both get really nervous," you guys weren't...making out were you?" They both got so red, steam was coming out of them, till both of them yelled,"NO WE WEREN'T!" Naruto walks away all scared, "ok, ok, I'll leave you guys alone...to your making out." Temari jumps at him, but misses grabbing him as he ran away laughing. Shikamaru held Temari by her collar as she tried to run after Naruto.

"Don't get so worked up on him, it'll just make the situation worse," said Shikamaru. Temari stopped moving and let out a sigh. He let go of her collar as she angrily starred forward.

Then she got up and sat on the edge of the bridge. "Careful you might fall," said Shikamaru. "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! See," said Temari as she stood on the edge all confident and started walking, but then she didn't see a spot of water on the bridge ahead of her and slipped.

She starred at Shikamaru in a surprised look as she fell and lost sight of his face as she got lower, she closed her eyes for the impact of the water, but then felt someone catch her, so she opened her eyes and saw Shikamaru standing on the water, holding her. She blushed and looked at Shikamaru," I told you you'll fall," said Shikamaru in a "I told you so" way.

Still holding her, he walked to the edge where land was and put her down away from the water. He then sat next to her and sighed. Still blushing, she said,"thank you," and smiled. "Don't mention it," said Shikamaru as he looked forward at the sky.

She kept blushing as she moved closer to him and slowly put her head on his shoulder, as they watched the sun set in the sky.

* * *

When it was getting dark, they reached the hotel, Temari turned around and looked down. Shikamaru scratches the back of his head nervously and says,"well...I was thinking of...umm...a second date?" Temari looks at him in a blushing way and then says,"I don't know, the way you are with food, isn't really my style with guys," as she crossed her arms on her chest and looks away.

Shikamaru puts his hands in his pockets," I'll see you later then," he says as he started to walk away. She looks at him," Shikamaru?" Asked Temari softly. He stops walking," ya?"

"Why did you...ask me out?" Asked Temari; he turned around and looked at her," I mean, I'm not really girl material that a guy will like?" Said Temari as she looked down sadly.

He walks closer to her," well...I will say you're the girl for me," he says as he looked down and she looked at him. "I mean...you're different, you're not like all those girly girls that wear mini skirts or have their hair pretty or anything...and...that's the way I like it," she blushes and smiles as he continued, "ya you get all my nerves and make me angry, but that's the way you are, not all lovey like all those other girls, and...this isn't really stuff I like to say or anything, but...I always thought you were beautiful and fun to be around...and..um...I always...sorta..." He bushed, "liked you." She blushed more as she starred at him.

Without looking at her face, because he didn't want to see her expression, he says," I'll see you-" but was stopped when he felt Temari's lips touch his, his eyes went huge with surprise, because he didn't know what to do. She left his lips and looked at his surprised face," I always...liked you too," she smiles. Shikamaru went calm, kissed her, and hugged her as they were kissing for about a minute, maybe more.

They left each others lips and smiled at each other, "see you tomorrow," smiled Temari as she left Shikamaru's arms and went into the hotel. He watched her till she went inside, turned around, and smiled all the way home.

* * *

**YA my first ONE SHOT! I hope you like it! I DID! It was kind of hard to get the right things to say for Shikamaru when he was telling her he liked her, that was tough. Sorry, it's short, it looked longer when I was typing it. TELL ME WHAT U THINK!!**


End file.
